Your Song
by candidata
Summary: Their eyes met across the table. The words of the song cut through both of them. Something changed right there and then! The tale of how two friends found the way back to what once were. GCR


For Jane

**FF: For Jane – Your Song 1/1**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing!

Rating: CSI2

Spoilers: The entire show

Author's Notes: For Jane! When life hits you hard, please know that you have true friends waiting to hold your hand and help you hold your head high. This is my birthday gift for you. I felt a little emotional tonight, and know you might too, so I hope you like it.

Summary: Their eyes met across the table. The words of the song cut through both of them. Something changed right there and then.

**Chapter 1/1.**

He didn't want to go. He already told her several times but she insisted. He wasn't really into big celebrations and socializing outside of work. But she had forced him; simply by telling him he owed her, which was true. He always did and he knew this was important to her, she rarely told him he owed her, so he gave in. He knew he had to do something, lately he had felt her slipping away from him. He had been distant too, he knew she had done her best to get through to him, but lately he had been so depressed due to the fact that she once again had been on a date with a looser guy. She was fully entitled to date. He just kicked himself mentally every time he let her walk away to take care of unfinished business without having let her know, he wanted her to stay, to make him her unfinished business.

Now they sat here on opposite sides of the table, surrounded by co-workers and colleagues from other departments at the annual summer dinner. They had just finished a wonderful dinner and now it was time for the highlight of the dinner. The entertainment. It was always something spectacular. And this year wasn't any different.

First a two professional dancers gave it their all in a jive and then a sensual and emotional rumba. Everyone in the room had a smile on their face afterwards. Everyone except Gil and Catherine, he had been watching Catherine as the couple danced, her initial smile had faded as the rumba had lured everyone into the small love story. No one else seemed to notice but he saw her tear up and angrily wipe away the single tear that escaped.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment, his eyes questioning her, her head giving him the smallest affirmative nod that she was okay, before she broke contact again. More dancing followed and then just as he was about to give in and go home something happened. A special guest was introduced.

Elton John came on stage. He saw Catherine's eyes lit up and felt warmth spread throughout his body, when she gave him an excited smile. On stage came also a female singer introduced as Heather Headley. When her soft voice filled the room their eyes met across the table. The words of the song cut through both of them. Something changed right there and then. And he somehow knew they would be all right.

_**"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money but boy if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_

_**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**_

_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**_

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

_**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**_

_**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**_

_**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**_

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"**_

_Please see Heather Headley's amazing performance in the Kennedy Center, Washington DC on youtube by looking up "heather headley your song and Elton john" _


End file.
